Your call
by purplerave
Summary: "Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry, call I'm desperate for your voice..." Up in the snowy mountains of Tahoe, Garfield Logan does his best to save his relationship without sending Raven over the edge. This oneshot is inspired by Secondhand Serenade's song "Your call." I know the summary is vague, but I promise the actual story is better than this. Well hopefully.


**Your Call**

_Author's Note: This one shot is the third installment in a series of stories that are inspired by Secondhand Serenade songs. The first two are "Vulnerable" and "It's Not Over" The stories will range from one-shots to short stories or novels. It all depends, and presume that the relation these stories have to each other is the inspiration derived from the songs they are based on by Secondhand Serenade, unless stated otherwise. _

_Also, I am so sorry that I have not posted anything in so long. I started developing a pretty busy life which I won't bore you with because I know all you want to do is read the story. I know this doesn't make up for anything and I am not making promises for any updates on my previous stories anytime soon, but eventually it will happen…hopefully…probably…maybe._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the plot._

He looked out the window and watched as the snow fell and scattered all around the buildings and trees in his view through the bedroom window. The snow was blanketing the entire area into a beautiful white canvas. It has been a while since he's been in this place. The last time he was in this lovely time-share up in the snowy mountains of Tahoe was when he was with her. Slowly, the memory trickled back into his mind's eye. The first time walking in with her in his arms, the first look they shared while viewing out this very window, and of course their first night in that bed. A week and a half of their honeymoon was spent here and it felt like years since that time, when they were truly happy and in love. Letting go of the breath in his chest, he looked towards the phone on the end table next to him, eager for it to spring to life. He's hoping that he would not have to be here alone again tonight.

He stood up and walked away from the phone and out of the bedroom towards the living room. The time-share was designed beautifully, it held a natural feel with the dark brown earth tones resembling wood upon the walls, and matching carpet. The kitchen overlooked the living room with a small wet bar placed against a wall on the boundary of the two rooms. That is where Garfield Logan took a moment to pour him a nice strong drink. He didn't bother putting the cap back on the rum bottle as he downed his first glass and firmly placing it back on the marble bar to pour himself another. He needed to take the edge off before he became a ball of nerves.

After pouring himself the second drink he put the cap back on the rum and walked away from the bar. Gar sighed as he made his way towards the fireplace in the living room. He stood in front of it watching the flames lick upwards toward the chimney, as if reaching for something it could not have. His face was pensive as he stared. He couldn't figure out the best way to prepare for the most challenging feat he had to overcome tonight, saving his marriage. The sound of the phone ringing pierced the melancholy atmosphere like a dagger, taking him off guard for a second before bounding for the bedroom to grab the phone on the third ring.

"H-hello? Rav-I mean Rachel?" Surprisingly, he only managed to spill a few drops of his drink on his shoes during his mad dash for the phone. Silently, he praised himself for the unintentional accomplishment.

"Hi Garfield. How are you?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"I'm, uh, I'm alright just having a drink in the, uh, in the room." He replied while looking around the bedroom anxiously, "How about yourself?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"So..umm, I take it you got my message?"

"Yes, I will be arriving there shortly from the airport." This took Gar by surprise, he didn't expect her to be here so soon, but better to address this sooner than later.

"Oh! Ok, well I could pick you up from the-"

"That won't be necessary," she said cutting in "I have already picked up a rental car. I'll be there within the hour." Her voice stoic as she relayed the information.

"Ah…well that's good." He said, taking care to keep from displaying the slight disappointment in his voice "I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yes, you will. Bye."

"Yea…Oh! And uh thanks for the call. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." And with a click she hung up the phone, leaving the dial tone to linger in his ears. He placed his cell phone back onto the end table sighing while rubbing the back of his neck. He looked up and out the window again, trying to view some sort of sign that would give him a little bit of courage to do what needs to be done. He had been waiting for that call ever since he mailed that letter almost two weeks ago. It probably would have been faster to call her, but sending a letter seemed to be more personal and so very out of character for him that it had to catch her attention. Now that the call has been made, the real challenge will begin.

He placed his palms into his eyes as he blindly made his way to the bed and preceded to let himself fall upon it face first when his knee touched the edge 'What am I going to do?' He thought, 'I'm going to pour myself another drink' and he proceeded to make his way back to the wet bar while trying to rid himself of the heavy rock in his stomach.

Forty minutes later, Gar was lounging about on the couch in the living room with another drink in his hand. He was experiencing a little buzz which helped him to feel a bit more relaxed. He placed his drink upon the finished wood of the coffee table in front of him as he stood to pour himself a glass of water. He couldn't have Rachel walking through the door and noticing his slightly intoxicated state. Rachel. He didn't like calling her that. He much preferred her given name, the name he said when he first told her he loved, the name he said when they exchanged vows. 'Raven, what happened here?' He thought as he filled his second glass of water. He could feel himself sobering up as his fast metabolism began breaking the chemicals down faster with the help of the water.

He put the glass to his lips to finish it off and with a satisfying 'clank' the glass landed on the counter completely drained. That's when the loud resounding rapid three beat knocking came from the front door. Gar's ears shot up which soon followed his head as he swiveled his gaze to stare at the door. His eyes narrowed, doubting his ear's accuracy. He waited with bated breath until the next series of knocks kicked his lungs back into gear along with his cognitive reasoning. He rapidly made his way down the hall towards the door stopping only for a moment to check on his appearance in the mirror by the door. He was casual with jeans and a long sleeved black shirt; his hair seemed to stand up on its own while falling slightly over his forehead and barely touching the top of his ears. He ran a hand through his hair and a finger over his eyebrows before grabbing the door handle. With a deep breath he opened the door.

And there she is, standing before him in a dark blue turtle neck with a white scarf wrapped around her delicate neck. Her legs were covered in khaki colored pants that disappeared into her dark brown snow boats. She held a black shoulder bag purse over her shoulder with a hand lightly resting upon the strap. Gar smiled at her with his eyes along with his mouth. Seeing her in the doorway gave him such a strong stir that he could just sit there all day watching her and he would never get enough.

"Hey Rae, thanks for coming." He moved to the side and with a hand gesture, he motioned her in. She walked down the hall until she reached the foyer and turned back towards Gar to see him close the door and turn towards her. Their eyes locked onto each other as if there was a magnetic pull. A lot could be said in those eyes, but before either of them could analyze the depths of one another's soul, she broke the gaze.

"Please, call me Rachel. Your letter was very vague and ambiguous. I figured this would be the best way to shed some light onto that." Sometime after they separated, she began planning to leave the Titans. So she changed her name to Rachel in order to prepare herself to live a simple normal life, which also explains the reason why she is wearing her holographic ring. Her hair is black, her eyes a royal blue, and her chakra was nowhere to be seen upon her forehead. She turned around and headed towards the living room. She placed her purse upon the couch and stood near the fire to warm up a bit. "So, do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I suppose so." He said as he approached the entrance to the living room and leaned against the wall. She turned to him with her undivided attention yet Gar couldn't pick up much from her body language. She stood with her arms crossed and her feet shoulder width apart, perfect posture to show control and distance.

"I don't want the divorce." He stated while lowering his head a bit and looking at her with raised eyes. He braced himself. There was a long moment of silence and through that entire time Rachel didn't take her eyes off of him. After a while of silence Gar began to be more worried about her lack of response than the actual response "Rae?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because Rae, I want to be with you." He took a step towards her and she immediately stepped back. The arms crossed in front of her seemed to have shifted. She was holding herself.

"I don't understand, I thought you wanted this. You're the one who filed for divorce!" Her voice began to rise.

"I know, I know, but I was just being stupid and angry. I didn't know what I was doing." He replied.

"You expect me to take this? To be fooled around like a rag doll!" She yelled back.

"No! Of course not. I don't see you that way. I know the way I acted-"

"No you don't! You don't know what your actions did." She couldn't help the waterfall of hurt from crashing down on her heart, the dam that held everything back has collapsed. "With every day that had passed after you left, there wasn't a moment of happiness. You ran as fast as you could once the relationship did not live up to your ideal of marriage."

"Will you please just listen to me? I'm trying to fix this!"

"Why didn't you try that a year ago!?" She spat.

"Look woman, you weren't the only one who got hurt in this relationship so don't play the victim card to me!" Gar yelled as he lost the last string holding his temper. "Am I to blame for everything that went wrong here?! I realize how stupid some of the mistakes I made were, but you have hurt me more than any physical wound could ever have! Raven, you tortured me with your words or lack thereof, whether you realized it or not!" He was panting at the end of his sentence.

She stood there staring with her mouth clenched and her lips pressed tightly together. He could tell that she was stunned by his outburst as she let her hands fall down to her side and a moment later she dipped her head and turned it towards the sliding glass window farther down the wall behind her. The atmosphere lay heavy upon their shoulders. Her eyes flashed briefly and the holograph covering her appearance faltered for a moment because of a power surge. He pushed himself off of the wall and stretched out his hand toward her. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next.

"Raven, Hold on a sec-" But before he could finish, she bolted towards the sliding glass door, opening it with a wave of her hand before running out onto the balcony. Gar was two steps behind her, and with a giant leap he stretched out even further reaching for her. But at the last second, she jumped high, pushing off of the balcony railing and flew into the air straight into the raging blizzard.

"RAVEN, WAIT!" He yelled and without a second glance back he jumped into the air and shape shifted into the fastest bird he knew, the spine-tailed swift. He flew blindly, not knowing where he was going or how high or low he was off of the ground. The wind whipped the snow around his body and into his eyes. The form he is in is native to subtropical habitats and he could feel the cold piercing through his feathers. Narrowly he whizzed past trees and ran into a few branches but he pressed on. Worry filled his heart as he flew closer to the ground, hoping that she had some sense to land instead of flying blindly through all of these trees.

Gar didn't know what he would do if he couldn't find her. He needed to find her. He wouldn't rest until he saw her with his own eyes safe and sound. 'I had to lose my temper!' He thought 'What the hell is wrong with me? If anything happens to her… I can't think of that right now. I need to stay focused.'

His eyes darted around the snow and mountainside below him. He flew around the area for fifteen minutes when he heard a loud snap to his right. He darted in that direction and dived towards the ground near the face of a cliff. That's when he saw her, half of her body hanging off the side of the cliff. Her clothes were torn, and she had lost one of her shoes. She was unconscious and already half of her body was buried in snow. The holograph ring must have been lost somehow because she was in her normal appearance, which helped him to see her against the snow. Right before he landed he shifted into his human form and cradled her in his arms. Her skin was cold to the touch, Gar's eyes knitted together as his worry grew. "Raven, please open your eyes!" He yelled as she shook her and rubbed her arms trying to warm her up. Her eyes slowly fluttered open ever so slightly. She reached up and grabbed his arm that was crossed over her chest. She gave a small squeeze and a smile before she passed out.

"No! Stay awake Rae!" He yelled as he shook her. Her eyes opened partially, but there was hardly any other indication of her wakefulness. Gar's heart was pounding as he held her closer to him. He closed his eyes and leaned down so his lips could touch her forehead "I'm desperate to hear your voice again." He whispered. He stood with her in his arms, and transformed into his Beast form. It would be the quickest way to get back to the room while carrying her. Gar dashed through the snow like a hot knife through butter. The icy wind barely touched him underneath his fur. He held Raven with one arm close to his chest, doing his best to shield her from the wind. He traveled against the wind for almost an hour before he saw the lights of the building he was staying in. He gave a cry of triumph and loosened his hold on her to get a glimpse. She seemed to cringe as the cold air touched her skin, Gar could feel her press closer to him.

"Close the window Gar." She whispered as she grabbed a handful of his fur. He grinned and nuzzled his face against her 'She's thinking of me!' His heart swelled and he hurried towards the building and scaled as fast as he could up to their balcony. He scared a few children who had their noses pressed up against the glass watching the snow, but other than that he made it to the room in one piece. As soon as he reached the balcony he changed back into his human form and dashed towards the bedroom without bothering to close the sliding glass door. He placed her on the bed, debating on whether or not he should take the next step. Her clothes were soaked and she needed to get out of them.

Gar weighed the consequences he would face when she woke up without her clothes on verses her possibly getting ammonia. 'She can get mad all she wants. I'm not letting her get sick.' He thought as he began undressing her. He did his best to keep focused on Raven's health and not let his thoughts wander during the process, but you know, every once in awhile those pesky images would flash in front of his mind. "Damn my thoughts." He said as he wrapped her in the bed sheets.

He quickly walked out of the room to grab some fresh air on the balcony to calm certain parts of him down. Once he began shivering he walked back into the living room and closed the sliding glass door. He ran a hand through his wet hair and sighed. Based on what he saw while undressing her, she hadn't sustained any serious injuries. A few bruises on the right side of her abdomen and thighs along with a small cut on the outside of her left thigh. She also sustained a small gash in her hairline on the right side of her forehead. He hurried back into the room to grab some warm water and a towel to clean the open wound on her head.

He filled a small bowl with hot water and dipped a small towel into it and wrung it out after it was soaked. He wrapped the majority of the towel along his index and middle finger as he lightly began dabbing at the blood around the wound. 'She might have sustained a concussion, I should wake her.' He thought as he gazed at her pleasant slumbering countenance. He smiled softly as he lightly ran his fingers through her hair. Then he imagined her waking up and finding out that she's naked underneath those blankets. He cringed and stopped playing with her hair. He sucked in a breath and sighed a dead man's sigh. He knew he had to wake her up.

"Raven, I need you to stay awake. You might have a concussion." He said as he shook her shoulder. She groaned and shifted underneath the blankets as she turned towards him.

"So tired" She whispered.

"I know you are, but please stay awake only for a little while." He said. She looked so fragile, and innocent. All he wanted to do was crawl into those sheets and wrap himself around her, keeping her safe and secure in his arms. He wanted her to stay with him tonight in his embrace.

"Fine" She said as she slowly opened her eyes. Once she adjusted to the lighting, she seemed to look at Gar with confusion. Then her expression changed as the memories began to flow back into the forefront of her mind. She tried to sit up, but Gar placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Stay still, I need to clean your wound." He said as he dipped the towel into the bowl and proceeded to clean the gash. She kept her eyes on him as he did so. She kept her face expressionless until she shifted underneath the covers, and then she lowered her gaze. A small blush rose onto her cheeks as she realized the only thing keeping her appearance decent were the sheets.

"Gar, Where are my clothes?" She asked quietly, keeping her gaze averted.

"They are in the bathroom drying off. Don't' freak out ok? I needed to get those wet clothes off of you. I swear I didn't do anything while you were sleeping." He explained as he finished cleaning the blood off. She kept her eyes averted as she slowly nodded. She was too embarrassed to be angry with him. The gash was not nearly as bad as he thought; she would definitely have a bruise there though. She brought the sheets underneath her chin as she stared silently at the bed.

"I ran into a tree, how stupid of me" She said quietly "I'm sorry that you had to come after me."

"I'm not" Gar said as he stood to bring the towel and the bowl into the bathroom "I would rather be the one going after you than someone else." He turned his head towards her and smiled before placing the items down on the bathroom counter. He walked back towards the side of the bed and sat down beside her.

"Thank you, Gar. But I really should get going." She said as she glanced at the door.

"Rae, you don't need to runaway" He said firmly. Sitting next to her gave him such strength. He felt new, polished and ambitious. He looked at her with piercing eyes, and he placed his hand over hers. "Please, just listen to what I have to say."

"Alright" She said softly as she looked back into his eyes. He could see her barriers quiver underneath his gaze. But she was fighting to hold them up. What did she not want him to see?

"First of all, I hate calling you Rachel. That's not your name. You are Raven. You will always be Raven to me." He said as he smiled at the end of the sentence. "I have not stopped thinking your name since that day I moved out. I am so sorry, I have hurt you." His grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly.

"Gar" She said his nickname ever so softly. He immediately looked up at her.

"I haven't heard you call me that in a long time" He said with a chuckle.

She averted her gaze downward to look at their hands, "Please continue" She said.

He nodded, "I know I have been selfish and foolish. If I could go back I would change so many things. I never wanted to hurt you. I figured that being separated was the best way to stop all of the fighting, to stop hurting each other. But everything that I did, I had only the best intentions for you in mind. I know that's not a good excuse but it is the truth" He closed his eyes as he felt them burn with hot tears.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying…that I believe in us." He looked at her with his heart in his eyes. She looked right into those emerald green orbs and was trapped by his gaze. She couldn't look away even if she wanted to. She felt all of his regret, sadness, anger, and love. "I was torn between doing what I thought to be best for you and keeping you with me. I thought that I was keeping you grounded with all of the tension between us. I didn't think you were happy with me."

He paused and took a deep breath. "But sitting here with you now…Raven, you bring life into my deepest hopes. I don't want to live without you, if I could help it. I know I haven't done anything to deserve you, let alone another chance, but I can't see myself with anyone else. I was born to tell you I love you." His grip tightened on her hand as he brought his other hand underneath it. He leaned forward to kiss the top of her knuckles ever so lightly.

"You don't have to say anything now. Think about it for as long as you need to. It's your call" He said before letting go of her hand and standing up. Immediately, Raven could feel the strong desire to have him near her again. She brought her knees up and tucked them under her chin. She closed her eyes as she heard him walk towards the door. She couldn't take it. She is so afraid to let herself put hope in this relationship, yet she knew deep down inside that this is what she wanted every single day since he had left. It felt too good to be true. She couldn't help but think that this might be another trick her mind was playing on her. Albeit, it is pretty elaborate but she wouldn't put it past herself.

"Gar, wait" She called out while still staring down at the bed sheets. Even if it is too good to be true, and it ends up being a conjuration from her mind, she couldn't let him go again. Not even in a dream.

"Yea, Rae?" His face turned hopeful, anxious, and scared all in a single moment in front of her.

She gathered up what she could of the bed sheets in order to stand and make her way towards him. With every step she took, she felt even more confident in herself despite the fact she was walking around in the nude with a thin, and possibly see through bed sheet to cover her.

"Rae, you shouldn't -"

"Hush, my turn" she chided. Her head was lowered and her gaze pointed towards her feet.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and as she exhaled she opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head to meet his inquiring gaze. Gar could see the barriers drop and got a full look into what she was trying to hide. It was hope. She couldn't believe what Gar was saying to be the truth, because she didn't think it could happen. That the happiness and joy they had shared could still mean something between them after so long. She had denied herself hope to protect her heart. But now she was putting that on the line to grab hold of what was in front of her.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Gar…I didn't realize how much I had. But now I want to make sure that I say this clearly" She said with a smile.

"There's no space in my heart, where I don't want to love you."She said, as she reached out to grab his hand while leaving the other held close to her chest to keep the sheets up. That laconic sentence was all Gar needed to cause his heart to burst.

"Wha? Yea?! YES!" He bent his knees and did a little hop before he scooped her up into his arms. She lost her grip on the sheets and they fell into a puddle at her feet. Gar didn't even notice as he spun her around. His eyes were closed, and his chest felt so full that nothing else around him mattered except for the girl in his arms. He ended up spinning them right into the side of the bed causing his momentum to stop suddenly as he tripped over himself and landed on top of the bed with Raven underneath him. Their laughter filled the room as he propped himself onto his arms. He looked directly into those violet colored irises, feeling hypnotized. The world felt right in this solitary moment.

"You're so beautiful" He whispered.

"Thank you, but I can't help but think that you're only saying that because of my lack of decency" She blushed deeply, being fully aware of her deficiency of clothing.

Gar held a confused then shocked face as he looked farther down past her face, before immediately bringing his head up and keeping his eyes glued towards the roof.

"I'm sorry! I didn't do that just to see. I mean, I didn't say that just because you are- I wasn't trying to get anything like this, well I mean eventually it would be nice to-" He rambled.

Raven rolled her eyes, as she reached up to grab the back of his head. She brought his face down as she lifted her head off the bed to shut him up with a firm, strong, and passionate kiss. She moved against his lips slowly and after a moment she could feel him relax again. She released him and slowly their eyes opened together. She smiled, knowing that was the best way to shut his garrulous talk.

"You told me that it's my call" She said hardly above a whisper. Her eyes barely hid the playfulness behind them. Gar nodded in reply as a light smirk grew on his face.

"Then you need to do something for me, that you haven't done in a long, long time" She spoke through half lidded eyes "I promise you'll want this too."

"Your wish is my command" His voice seemed to deepen as he leaned closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish for you to cook for me" She said, "Pancakes if you please" an almost devilish smile crossed her lips.

"What?" He asked, completely thrown off. Raven used her powers to teleport herself into the bathroom while closing the door. Moments later she stepped out wearing a bathrobe. Gar did not even try to hide his disappointment as his ears drooped unhappily.

"You haven't cooked pancakes for me since we stayed here during our honeymoon." She said as she made her way towards the bedroom door.

"There is something else we haven't done in awhile too" he grumbled under his breath.

"If you're pancakes turn out to be really good, maybe you'll get what you really want." She said as she walked out the door, and before she turned the corner towards the kitchen she looked back and gave him a once over with a small smirk placed on her lips.

"God, I love that woman" Gar whispered before he dashed after her.

END

_A/N: Alright, I'll be doing my best to finish Ch. 5 for "Vulnerable." I just need to find the file somewhere…Anyway, feel free to message me if you want to know any more information about any of my stories or if you want to yell at me for disappearing for five years. By the way! I want to thank cartoon network for starting the Teen Titans Go! Series in 2013! Because of this news I found myself back here on fanfiction!_


End file.
